Life Of Tabitha
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: When Endora is arrested for murder, Tabitha makes it her goal to prove her grandmama innocent. With a little help of her magic, of course. Each chapter is an "episode".


Years ago, there was a little girl, she lived with her parents Samantha and Darrin Stephens. She was a normal girl. That is, until she discovered she had special powers, and found out her mother had these powers aswell. They were witches, you see. During her childhood, she got up to alot of mischief with her witchcra

ft. These days, she lives with her father, who is now a retired businessman, while her mother has gone off on some international witch meeting.

"Tabitha Stephens" a voice interrupts.

Tabitha stopped in her tracks, realising she had just entered her Chemistry classroom. And was late.

"Miss Pembrook" Tabitha said awkwardly.

Tabitha was now older, and attending mortal school, upon her parent's orders.

"Care to explain your tardiness, Miss Stephens?" Her teacher asked her.

"I could..." Tabitha trailed off, darting her eyes and placing her hands behind her back.

She wiggled her fingers and all of a sudden, everyone in the classroom froze. That's right, don't think she stopped using her magic. Tabitha gave a wide grin as she walked between her frozen classmates and took a seat in the middle of the class. Giving a giggle, she placed her hands in front of her face and wiggled her fingers, resuming time. Miss Pembrook stared blankly at the empty doorway, then back at her classroom full of students.

"What, where was I?" she asked.

"I believe you were telling us about Carbon Monoxide, Miss" Tabitha spoke up, reading the notes on the whiteboard that was written.

"Right, so Carbon Monoxide is.." Miss Pembrook trailed off, continuing her lesson.

Tabitha started taking notes, until she heard a whisper from behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that" it said.

Oh, that's right. Tabitha had a brother. He also shared her gift, but was more stricter when it came to using his powers. He definitely took after their father in that regard.

"Really?" Tabitha asked irritably, "What are you even doing here, Adam?"

"Keeping an eye on you. Like always" Adam scolded her back.

"Shouldn't you be in your own class?" Tabitha asked him.

"I managed to convince Miss Pembrook I was a few grades ahead in Chemistry" Adam replied.

He noticed Tabitha gave him a scowl.

"Without magic" He added.

The two siblings were quiet and continued their school days as per normal, until the end of the day, where they walked home together.

"You know I'm telling" Adam told her as they walked.

"Oh, you dobber," Tabitha said, "Do you have to tell Dad every time I use my powers?"

"Yes!" Adam complained, "Because every time you do, it could expose us!"

"A little time stop is harmless" Tabitha retaliated.

"Until it's not" Adam added.

"Party pooper" Tabitha teased her little brother.

As they turned the corner, they noticed there was a small area in the middle of their street blocked off by police tape, and police cars surrounding it.

"What's going on up there?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure," Tabitha said, "Let's go look"

As they reached the police tape, they noticed smack bang in the middle of the road was...

"Ohmygosh!" Tabitha gasped, placing hands to her chin.

"Is that...Johnathan Tomble, the star footballer in our school?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," an officer replied, walking up to them, "Sorry you had to see this, kids"

"How did it happen?" Adam asked.

"We're unsure, but we're conducting tests as we speak, and we do have a suspect" replied the officer.

"Already?" Tabitha asked.

"Yup," The officer replied, "She's right over there"

The two looked to where he was pointing to see...Their grandmother. Ah,yes. Endora. Tabitha gave another gasp, surprised at the fact whilst Adam was not surprised in the slightest.

"Can we get through?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm sorry, we can't let anyone through until we've cleared the area and taken the suspect into custody" The officer stated.

"But we live here!" Tabitha whined.

"Sorry" The officer said, walking away.

Adam and Tabitha backtraced their steps, walking around the corner.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked.

"You know what-" Tabitha replied.

"Tabs.." Adam trailed.

"I need to talk to Grandmama" Tabitha finished her sentence.

"What?" Adam asked, slightly confused.

"She can't have murdered Johnathan," Tabitha said, "There's no way"

"Are you sure?" Adam asked his sister, "It IS Grandmother"

"She may be a diabolical witch, but she's no murderer," Tabitha said, "And I'm going to prove it"

"Tabitha..." Adam said, but Tabitha had cut him off.

"I'll meet you back at home"

And with a wave of her hands over her head, Tabitha had disappeared from Adam's sight. Adam simply rolled his eyes, then darting them to make sure no one was looking, copied his sister's action, disappearing from the street himself.

Tabitha appeared tiny on top of the nearest police car to Endora, whose bright orangehair had faded to an auburny brown.

"Grandmama!" She whispered, trying to get as close to Endora as she could.

Endora looked around a bit, then noticing Tabitha, walked over to the police car.

"Tabitha, dear, what are you doing here?" She whispered, bending down to talk to her granddaughter.

"What happened here?" Tabitha asked, "Tell me you didn't kill that boy!"

"Of course not!" Endora said, "I may be a diabolical witch but I'm no killer!"

"That's exactly what I said!" Tabitha added.

"I simply popped in to visit my lovely grandchildren, to see if you were going well without your mother, and I came across this dead child," Endora explained, "There was no one in the street so I figured I'd just clear away the crime scene. Unfortunately, the officers caught me just before I could wave him away"

"And they arrested you," Tabitha said, "Can't you just poof away and wipe their memory?"

"My dear child," Endora told her, "My powers aren't as good as they used to be. Memory spells are too difficult for me nowadays. And besides, there's too many officers anyway"

They heard footsteps approaching them, and Tabitha hid behind the car's siren lights as an officer approached them.

"What are you doing?" He asked Endora.

"Just admiring the paint job," Endora said as she straightened herself, "My,how they've changed"

"They've cleared the scene, it's time for you to come down to the station," The officer told her as he escorted her into the car, "Plenty of paint jobs for you to admire there"

Tabitha waved her hands above her head and appeared normal size behind a bush in their front garden.

Someone killed Johnathan, she thought, staring at the police cars as they drove away, and I'm going to find out who.


End file.
